Progesterone
Category:Hormones Category:Physiology Category:Human Culture Category:Femininity Category:Molecules Category:Drugs Progesterone is https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Progesterone Sythesis https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Progesterone#Synthesis Can be produced from soybeans https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stigmasterol "Stigmasterol (also known as Wulzen anti-stiffness factor) is a plant sterol, or phytosterol." "Stigmasterol is an unsaturated phytosterol occurring in the plant fats or oils of soybean, calabar bean, and rape seed, and in a number of medicinal herbs, including the Chinese herbs Ophiopogon japonicus (Mai men dong), in Mirabilis jalapa3 and American Ginseng. Stigmasterol is also found in various vegetables, legumes, nuts, seeds, and unpasteurized milk. Pasteurization will inactivate stigmasterol. Edible oils contains higher amount than vegetables." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stigmasterol#Uses "Stigmasterol has been identified as a precursor suitable for the manufacture of semisynthetic progesterone,567 a valuable human hormone that plays an important physiological role in the regulatory and tissue rebuilding mechanisms related to estrogen effects, as well as acting as an intermediate in the biosynthesis of androgens, estrogens, and corticoids. It is also used as the precursor of vitamin D3." Numerology Of this page This page was number 1949 on this wiki. 1949 = 1949 * 1 Factors: 1 , 1949 1949 is a prime number. Other Phytoestrogens https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phytoestrogens "Phytoestrogens are plant-derived xenoestrogens (see estrogen) not generated within the endocrine system but consumed by eating phytoestrogenic plants. Also called "dietary estrogens", they are a diverse group of naturally occurring nonsteroidal plant compounds that, because of their structural similarity with estradiol (17-β-estradiol), have the ability to cause estrogenic and/or antiestrogenic effects,1 by sitting in and blocking receptor sites against estrogen." (TW: biological essentialism in reference to a mammal's 'reproductive sex') "Their name comes from the Greek phyto ("plant") and estrogen, the hormone which gives fertility to female mammals. The word "estrus" - Greek οίστρος - means "sexual desire", and "gene" - Greek γόνο - is "to generate". It has been hypothesized that plants use phytoestrogens as part of their natural defence against the overpopulation of herbivore animals by controlling female fertility." |Patisaul and Jefferson:/2010/The pros and cons of phytoestrogens> "Phytoestrogens are plant derived compounds found in a wide variety of foods, most notably soy. A litany of health benefits including a lowered risk of osteoporosis, heart disease, breast cancer, and menopausal symptoms, are frequently attributed to phytoestrogens but many are also considered endocrine disruptors, indicating that they have the potential to cause adverse health effects as well. Consequently, the question of whether or not phytoestrogens are beneficial or harmful to human health remains unresolved. The answer is likely complex and may depend on age, health status, and even the presence or absence of specific gut microflora. Clarity on this issue is needed because global consumption is rapidly increasing."|Patisaul and Jefferson:/2010/The pros and cons of phytoestrogens> - Abstract "As with many other compounds, like alcohol or caffeine, there are many pros and cons associated with moderate soy intake. Consumers should be aware that soy contains endocrine disrupting compounds and make dietary choices accordingly. For a typical consumer, alarm over soy products is likely unnecessary but so is the belief that a soy-rich diet will alleviate all ills. Women who are pregnant, nursing, or attempting to become pregnant should use soy foods with caution and be aware that soy formula may not be the best option for their babies. Older individuals, especially those with high cholesterol, may experience modest benefits including improved bone and cardiovascular health, and perhaps a decreased risk of carcinogenesis. Moderation is likely key and the incorporation of real foods, as opposed to supplements or processed foods to which soy protein is added, is probably essential for maximizing health benefits. Finally, the relative importance of the soy protein itself, compared to the isoflavones, on health outcomes such as lipid levels, reduced risk of carcinogenesis, and fracture risk must be resolved."|Patisaul and Jefferson:/2010/The pros and cons of phytoestrogens> - Conclusion References